The invention relates to a holiday countdown device. In particular, the invention is a hanging device that allows children and adults to monitor the days preceding a special event or holiday.
Holidays are very anticipated events for children, as well as adults, the most anticipated day for most being Christmas. Children are often very excited for the arrival of Christmas and continuously ask adults for a countdown till the special day. Many calendars have been devised particularly for this season. Besides counting down the days to the holiday, the calendars are also used to teach children a sense of time, as well as to count.
Thus, there exists a need for a countdown device that may aid a child in keeping track of the days until a special day, while providing a festive decoration. Such a device should provide incentives to children for marking the days, namely releasing a treat at the end of each day.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved holiday countdown device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved holiday countdown device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a holiday countdown device used to keep track of the days preceding a holiday or special event. The device is constructed from an elongated piece of fabric, having a top portion, a bottom portion, and a middle portion. An overlay extends down the length of the piece of fabric, with a plurality of ribbons attached to the overlay in a straight column. Each ribbon has a midpoint stitched to the overlay and two unattached halves. The number of ribbons on the device constitute the number of days in the countdown. The ribbons are tied around a treat, and as each day elapses, the uppermost ribbon is untied and the treat is released.
It is an object of the invention to produce a holiday countdown device that aids a child or adult in keeping track of the days preceding a special event or holiday. Accordingly, the countdown device is designed to monitor a specific number of days, while providing treats at the end of each day.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.